Sonic the Hedgehog
'Sonic the Hedgehog '''is a sixteen year-old, anthropomorphic blue hedgehog and is known as a legendary hero around his universe for his supersonic/hypersonic speed (hence his name), and his laid-back, energetic, and cocky attitude towards serious situations. He is also Sega's mascot and one of the four main protagonists of the series. Information Box Background Physical Appearance Sonic is an anthropomorphic hedgehog with blue fur that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his muzzle and torso, and emerald green eyes. He has six head quills dropping back from the back of his head, two quills protruding from his back drooping downward and a short tail that points up. Sonic wears a pair of light-weight, hyper friction resistant, red sneakers with a white strap, cuffs and a retangular golden buckle, a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands, white sports tape around his arms, wrists, legs, and ankles, and sports a brown neckerchief around his neck. He also wears a communication wristwatch around his left wrist. Personality History Powers and Abilities Speed *Supersonic Speed - Sonic's most notable skill is his ability to move at super speed, allowing him to run at speeds greater than ''Mach 1, which is at the blistering speed of 761 mph (1,225 km/h), and can run faster than the speed of sound. He can run backwards at full speed and scale through walls of high-stories buildings and run through water. His speed does not seem to have certain weaknesses in that recklessness (the possibility of crashing into unintended targets) and "straight-line only" concepts are invoked, showing he has complete mastery over his speed. Sonic is additionally shown to be able to run in full tight circles, thus is not exposed to the impotency of only being able to run fast in straight lines. Should he be running at uncontrollable speeds, he can utilize the Drift to opportunely control his momentum and even crash into foes with it. Though his exact top speed is unknown, he can move fast enough to create a sonic boom without effort. **Accelerated Healing **Shockwaves and Vibrations **Speed Transfer **Homing Attack **Spin Dash **Spin Jump **Sonic Boost Physical Abilities *Extreme Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes *Enhanced Jump *Enhanced Durability *Minor Super Strength *Indomitable Will Combat Skills *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant **Footstyle Combat *Master Swordsman Miscellaneous Skills *Sharp Quills *Uncanny Planning Ability *World-class Extreme Gear rider *Proficient EnerBeam wielder *Grinding Chaos Powers *Harnessing Chaos Energy Color Powers * Transformations *Speed Aura Mode *Super Sonic *Excalibur Sonic *Sonic the Werehog Equipment * Relationships Family *Jules Hedgehog (Father) *Bernardette Hedgehog (Mother) *Charles Hedgehog (Uncle) *Sonia the Hedgehog (Older Sister) *Manic the Hedgehog (Younger Brother) Friends/Allies *Miles "Tails" Prower (Best Friend and Sidekick, close as brothers) *Amy Rose (Girlfriend) *Knuckles the Echidna (Best Friend and Friendly Rival) *Sticks the Badger (Close friend) *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Vanilla the Rabbit *Big the Cat **Froggy *Alejandro the Lion (Old friend and greatest rival) *Alice the Chipmunk *New Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn (Childhood friend and ex-girlfriend) **NICOLE **Antoine D'Coolette (Close friend and ex-rival) **Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette **Rotr the Walrus **Cosmo the Seedrian **Alex the Alligator *The Chaotix Agency **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Julie-Su the Echidna *Silver the Hedgehog (Ally and friendly rival) *Blaze the Cat *Emerl *Shadow the Hedgehog (Ally and arch-rival) *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *G.U.N. Forces *Omochao *Tikal *Shade the Echidna *Chip (Good friend) *Merlina the Wizard *King Acorn *Moss the Sloth *The Ancient Fighters ** *Yacker *Wisps *Naruto Uzumaki *Ichigo Kurosaki *Avatar Korra Rivals *Shadow the Hedgehog (Arch-rival) *Knuckles the Echidna (Friendly rival) *Silver the Hedgehog (Friendly rival) *Metal Sonic *Alejandro the Lion (Greatest rival) *Jet the Hawk (Rival in speed) *Bean the Duck *Scourge the Hedgehog Enemies * Theme Songs * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mobian Category:Hedgehogs Category:Hedgehog Family Category:Team Heroes Category:New Freedom Fighters Category:Team Sonic Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Main Characters